


How many mistakes does it take to find the one?

by CheryBombshellBlossxm



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheryBombshellBlossxm/pseuds/CheryBombshellBlossxm
Summary: Veronica knew, she knew as soon as she saw Chery Blossom with her fiery hair to match her fiery attitude, she knew that Cheryl was the one for her.But Cheryl is a little more oblivious.Slow burn story about #cheronica





	1. Look at her

It was Veronicas first day at Riverdale high, she had no clue what she was doing, if she would fit in, who she would fit in with and what on earth was going to happen next. So far she had met a polite blonde girl called Betty and a tragicly handomsome and tragicly gay guy called Kevin. Betty had given her a tour and Kevin had chimed in at the end.  
The night before she met Archie (total dream boat) and Betty at the towns diner: Pops Choc'litte shop and they had a short conversation as she waited for her and her mothers order. But she wasn't sure about them yet.

She walked out onto the field where everyone was eating.Se saw Betty, Archie and Kevin sitting at a table together and decided to go with her gut and ask to sit with them. As she got closer she heard some singing. It was very good she thought. Slowly she approached the table.  
"Hey" she almost whispered. Arche shut his laptop which Veronica assumed that was where the music was coming from.  
"Hey, Veronica!" Kevin and Betty said in sync.  
"Hows your first day going?" Kevin asked politely as Archie whispered something into Bettys ear.  
"Its ok but i kind of thought you know.."  
"That people would be more obssesed with you?" Kevin finished her sentence. She nodded slightyl embarresed. "Yeh well any other year you would be trending number one for sure but this year its all about Cheryl Blossom and trying to win best physcotic drama queen" Kevin smiled reassuringly and Archie rolled his eyes. Veronica processed this for a minute,that name. Something about that name made her feel funny. She couldnt quite put her finger on it though.  
"So what were you guys doing before Iierrupted" She piped up trying to change the subject  
"We were just listening to one of Archies songs!" Betty said with a bright smile and soft eyes.  
"Wait that was you singing? That was so good we should do a duet sometime Andrews." Veronica said half flirtingly half friendly. Archie smiled a charming smile and chuckled. Veronica thought maybe she might be starting to crush on Archie.  
"Yeh definitely, i looked forward to it! And they're rough" He says shyly.  
"No they amazing" Betty said sweetly it was clear she was crushing on Archie too. Something told Veronica that Betty was the kind of girl who was good, kind decent and also perfect in that under pressure to be perfect kind of way.  
"Thanks btu anyways ive gotta go ive got that meeting with Grundy and then football practice. I hope you like your first day Veronica" Archie said kindly and packed his things and rushed off.  
"Betty..." Veronica looked over at Betty with a cheeky smile.  
"Yeh" Betty said still staring after Archie as he rushed off.  
"Oh. My. God girl you definetly are crushing on him, ask him out already!"  
"Thats what i keep telling her but she wont listen Ronnie" Kevin sighed "She is kinda hopelessly pining after him in quite desperation" Betty looked around as if to check no one was listening and slowly but quickly stated:  
"Yes i like him, No i havn't asked him out and im not going to anytime soon and dont talk about Archie!" She finished just before a voice behind Veronica spoke up  
"Veronica Lodge, I heard whisperings" The raven haired girl had no clue where it came from or from who. But she knew one thing, That was the sweetest most incredible voice she had ever heard, and hearing it say her name gave her goosebumps. She turned around to se if the fac e matched the voice and sure enough standing there was an angel. A real life angel. Fiery red hair Beatiful big eyes and bright red lips. Suddenly everything was gone. She didnt feel anything towards Archie and she felt all her former crushes and boyfriends were irrelevant and preparing her for this, this pure, perfect being.


	2. Something about you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl gets some bad new then some more and some more, eventually it all gets too much and she has a meltdown. Which Veronica helped with and so began there beautiful, if slightly dysfunctional friendship.

Earlier that day: first period, Science. Cheryl was sitting at her desk as usual on a Monday morning, Mr Black their teacher was rambling on about some pop quiz they were to have at some point in the week and Cheryl was just about ready to dose off when the door to the room swung open and a raven haired girl entered dropping some books as she waltzed in. "Sorry sir I'm so sorry!" She said apologetically. Cheryl had never seen this girl before, but there was something about her, something that made Cheryl feel weird. She watched the girl as she scrambled to pick up her books, as she did so all of her other books came crashing down, she went a bright shade of red and Cheryl was about to get up and help her when her boyfriend, Moose, grabbed her hand and whispered between laughs "Don't help her this is gold" the whole class was laughing now and the girl looked like she wanted to be swallowed into a black hole. "Miss Lodge is it?" Sir enquired, she nodded meekly she had picked up all her books now. "Are you quite finished?" she opened her mouth to reply but before she could Mr Black continued "Not only have you come in late, but you have disrupted my cla-" "I'm so sorry sir its just that-" she cut him off trying to explain herself only to be cut off by him again "Please do not interrupt me while im talking either, please just go take your seat" He sighed she rushed to an empty seat at the back and sat down head in hands, before she could do anymore damage. \------------------------------------------------------ Present time: lunch on the field Veronicas eyes did not leave Cheryl as she walked gracefully round to the other side of the table so she could face the new girl, "I'm Cheryl Blossom" she said in a very proud way.. Veronica was entranced by the way she walked, talked and stood with her hands on her hips. And wow that name, that's why it made her feel funny earlier because it belonged to this fiery red head in front of her. "May I sit?" and before Kevin or Betty could object (because Veronica definitely was not going to object) she said "Betty would you mind?" She gave her a look which Veronica knew all too well, move up so I can sit or I will make your life hell. So giving in Betty moved up pushing her tray along to make room for Riverdale highs very own queen bee. "So... what are you three hens gossiping about? Archie's Efron-esque emergings from the christenings of puberty?" She said with a devilish smile that Veronica instantly fell in love with. Betty went bright red and gave Veronica a pleading look. "Extra curriculars, Wetherbee wants me to sign up for a few" Veronica smoothly changed the subject snapping out of her trance and regaining her cool. "Cheerleading! You must! I'm senior captain of the river vixens" Cheryl said matter of factly with the same smile and flipping her hair behind her shoulder. Veronica admired her long red locks as she said this. "Is cheerleading still a thing?" Kevin asked in cold way. Cheryl glared at him. "Is being the gay bestfriend still a thing?" she snapped back causing Veronica to smile and have an impressed look on her face, the hair matches the attitude she thought. Kevin gave Betty a look and she rolled her eyes "Some people say its retro, I say its eternal and iconic" Cheryl said with a sigh and a smug look on her face. "At Spence I sat at the top of the elites pyramind, I'm in" Veronica nodded to go with her statement she smiled at Cheryl a little longer than looked over to Betty "Betty your trying out to" she smiled at the blonde girl. Betty looked shocked "ofcourse! Anyone is welcome to try out! But Bettys already got so much on her plate right now" Cheryl said scrutinizing Bettys lunch tray "And being a river vixen is kind of a full time thing but open to all" She said smiling sweetly (a fake smile Veronica thought) "Follow me on twitter and i'll do the same, My handles @CherylBombshell" She stated, Veronica smiled and nodded looking her up and down one more time before she swung around and sauntered away. Veronica smiled to herself, she loved cheerleading at her old school but she had a hunch it was going to be ALOT more enjoyable here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was ok I'm working on my writing skills and longer chapters! I hope this chapter was better than last as I wrote the last one late at night and I worked harder on this one xx


	3. A friendship on the horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Cheryl become friends-ish and Cheryl invited Veronica down to her ski lodge along with Archie Betty and Kevin. 
> 
> New chapter out later today. 
> 
> P.S id love to hear some feedback on this!

Later that day: At the Pembrooke

 

Veronica had no clue what had happened today. She went to River vixen Practice and her and Betty got in. After she kissed Betty and had a complete go at Cheryl for no reason. Well she was being a bitch to Betty. But still that was the opposite of what she wanted one of her first conversations with the red head to be like.

She had kissed Betty in hope that Cheryl would be jealous and it would be like the movies. Cheryl would admit she was jealous and they would be together. Well maybe there would have been a tiny chance if Veronica hadn't gone and hurt Cheryl like that. The look on her face. 

Veronica sat down on her bed crying. She opened her phone and found Cheryl's number in her contacts. She quickly typed: I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said.   
And hit send she stared at the screen for a few seconds hoping for a reply, but even if Cheryl had seen it why would she want to speak to her anyway.

Veronica stood up, she didn't know what to do, she felt dizzy she felt like she was going to faint. Why did she feel like this? How could one person completely take over her mind just like that? The room started spinning and she fell to her knees. She closed her eyes and shook her head trying to shake these feelings away.

Veronica didn't know how long she'd been like that but her phone suddenly vibrated and knocked her out of her trance. She fumbled on her bed for her phone and looked at the blaring screen. 

CHERYL: Can you meet me at pops? Like right now? 

VERONICA: I'll be there.

Veronica didn't know if this was a trap or something but she didn't care, she immediately got up fixed her hair and makeup and almost ran out of the apartment. She looked down at her phone again and realised it was 12:30 am. How long had she been crying and shaking? She pushed the thought out of her head and concentrated on driving over to pops.

Cheryl had been waiting 5 minutes now. She didn't know why but she was nervous. She had invited Veronica here to see if her apology was genuine. What if it wasn't? But what if Veronica wanted to be friends? She'd never really had a friend before. No one who really cared about her. She was thinking way to much into this. The bell at the door of pops rang when Veronica rushed in causing Cheryl to look up and smile at her, maybe a genuine smile.

Veronica cautiously made her way over to the booth Cheryl had been waiting in and slid into the seat opposite her.   
"Look Cheryl, I really am sorry. I've barely known you five minutes and there I was running my mouth and making assumptions and I really would like to be friends if you want to but I really am sorry" Veronica smiled helplessly over at Cheryl who was smiling back and looking at her slightly confused.  
"Apology accepted. And do you really want to be my friend?"

"Yes I mean if that's ok" Veronica blurted out

"Ok well I'm going to my skii lodge this weekend with Ginger and Tina and my Boyfriend Moode, but if you want you could come with us?"   
Veronica's eyes lit up and she nodded. But the boyfriend part didn't sound so good.  
"I would love to. But could Archie and Betty and Kevin come too?"

"Whatever you want Veronica. And I guess I do owe Betty an apology. Well it's settled then. Everyone meet here Friday evening 7pm and we will drive out. And Veronica?" Cheryl stated as she slid out of the booth and grabbed her bag.

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks" Cheryl smiled as she walked past Veronica and out the door.

"For what?" Veronica turned around but the Blossom girl was already gone.


	4. That escalated quickly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie gets way too big for his boots and gets his comeuppance I'm not even sorry.

Over the next few days leading up to Friday Veronica had spoken to Cheryl more and more. She managed to find so many excuses to talk to her, whether it was I need help with the new routine excuse or this subject isn't the same as it was in my old school could you help me seeing as you have a 4.0 excuse Veronica and Cheryl's were on their way to becoming friends. Veronica would watch Cheryl's explain about all the subjects, the way her brow creased when she concentrated and how she wrinkled her nose when she didn't understand something. And Veronica could listen to Cheryl talk for years. She was so fluent and so passionate about everything and Veronica just fell more and more inlove with her everyday. 

Veronica thought that maybe the reason Cheryl's acts like such a bitch is because everyone thinks she is and she has already got this persona going on so she just accepted that and acts like a bitch. She thinks if more people actually really spoke to her and gave her a chance then they would see she's not all bitch. She can be nice.

 

Friday: 7:05 pm

Archie, Veronica, Betty and Kevin sat in a booth at pops waiting for Cheryl and her minions.

"Are you sure this is actually happening Veronica, I mean Cheryl could just be playing a cruel joke." Archie said through his burger

"Even if this was a trick it's not very creative. Cheryl would definitely have something more creative and cruel than this." Veronica said still filled with Hope.

Then as if on queue the door to pops burst open and Cheryl waltzed in wiping her eyes furiously. It was clear she had been crying. Veronica looked up at her concerned.

"Sorry I'm late. Tina, Ginger and Moose aren't coming anymore, due to umm nevermind" she looked around at everyone who was staring up at her "so looks like it's just us going. Change of car arrangements. Veronica you will be driving up with me so we'll transfer your luggage to there and the rest of you can go in Kevin's truck. Ok?" Cheryl smiled a fake smile and narrowed her eyes when no one moved.   
"Come on then, move people!" She clapped her hands and everyone got up and hurried outside. Following Cheryl's instructions.

When Cheryl and Veronica had been on the road for about 20 minutes Veronica didn't really know what to say. So far the radio had been draining out the awkward silence between them. And Veronica had been revising what she was going to say to Cheryl. She could sense Cheryl was hurting and she wanted to help her. But she didn't know how to start. So she just took a deep breath and began.

"Cheryl, is everything okay?" Veronica looked over at the redhead who's eyes were focused on the road.  
"Ofcourse Veronica why do you ask?" Then before Veronica could reply she began crying.  
"Actually, it's not. It's really not. The reason Moose and Tina and Ginger aren't coming this weekend is because Moose cheated on me with Tina and Ginger knew about it she even hid it from me" tears started flooding down Cheryl's face and Veronica immediately reached up and wiped them away. She tucked a strand of hair behind Cheryl's ear and took her hand in hers, lacing their fingers together.

"Cheryl I'm so sorry. That must have been horrible. But your not alone okay? I'm here and when we get back we can get revenge on those dumb skanks. Full dark no stars. And Moose didn't deserve you anyway, he treated you badly and cheated on you! What kind of a dick does that. Honestly he is so stupid if he can't see how amazing and kind and stunning you are then fuck him. You don't need that negativity in your life. This weekend just relax and let go. You don't even need to think about him." Veronica just let her words flow because it seemed to be working. Cheryl's tears had eased off and Cheryl's mouth had turned up into a small but definite smile.  
"You really think I'm amazing? And stunning and kind?"

"Who wouldn't?" Veronica squeezed her hand and Cheryl squeezed back.

"Thank you Veronica. I'm so glad your here in this car with me, I wanted you with me because I knew you would just make me feel better even without saying anything" Cheryl looked over and smiled at her "I've never had a true friend before. No ones ever been brave enough to get close, or I've never let anyone get close one or the other. But you are a true friend Veronica what would I do without you" Cheryl squeezed Veronica's hand once more before letting go and moving it back to the steering wheel so she could drive properly again.

Veronica was so pleased with herself. Not only had she made Cheryl feel better, she had made her smile and Cheryl was now her friend. As much as that word hurt "friends" was the best thing Veronica had ever heard coming from anyone's mouth ever.

After about an hour of driving and just appreciating each other being there, they arrived at the Skii Lodge and lugged all their luggage to the inside of the door, awaiting further instructions from Cheryl. Who had now apparently chirped up and was now being a lot kinder.   
"So outcasts the 5th floor is where Betty Archie and Kevin will be staying and the top floor is where me and Veronica will be staying. To save time and strength take the elevator up there and once your finished the cooks will be cooking us a grand dinner to celebrate our arrival." She stood with her hands on her hips staring at the four teenager looking around then in wonder. The skii Lodge was incredible. It was so large that you could fit two football pitches in the ground floor alone. The ceilings were high and detailed, designed and carved beautifully. The architecture of the place was amazing and they couldn't help but stand in awe. "Well? Shoo!" Cheryl's order snapped them back into reality and they all bustled into the elevator two at a time.

Once Veronica had unpacked in her unnecessarily large room which was probably bigger that her whole apartment, (once again beautifully designed) she took the place in. The view of the mountains and snow covered wonderland they were surrounded by. And the beautiful room with oak furniture and a silk royal purple bedset on her kindsized bed. She lay on the bed feeling how smooth the silk was and relaxing in the comfort.   
When suddenly there was a sharp knock at her door. Cheryl quickly entered after and shut the door behind her.   
"Veronica seeing as I am in a post break up state I fully trust you to let my cry on your shoulder every once in a while and get me ice cream and watch cheesy and sad romantic films all night."  
Veronica raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes  
"Jees Cheryl tell me what you really want" They both giggled. And looked at eachother for a moment  
" oh and dinners ready" 

As they entered the dining room, it felt like they were entering the great hall from the Harry Potter books, with a cavernous ceiling with glass so they could all see straight up to the starry sky. The long, shiny dark oak table was laced with plate after plate of luxurious foods. Pastries, pastas, potatoes, meats and deserts they felt like royalty dining there. They all sat at the royal table, Cheryl at the head of the table, Veronica on her right and Betty on her left, Archie next to Veronica and Kevin next to Betty.   
"Wow Cheryl you really went all out tonight" said Betty in awe

"Oh sweet Betty this is an average meal at any Blossom residence" Betty rolled her eyes and concentrated on her food.

Under the table Archie kept knocking knees and feet with Veronica. He also kept turning his head to glance at her quickly, she knew this was a sad attempt at flirting. Veronica put up with his incessant touches for a while longer until he crossed the line and put his hand up to rest on her thigh. She slapped it silently and excused herself from the table.   
"Excuse me" No one really noticed everyone was too engrossed in their food.

She went to the nearest bathroom and looked herself up and down in the mirror. Then she jumped as Archie entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Shhh it's just me" he came up behind her and put his hands on her waist and attempted to kiss her neck she shrugged him off   
"Archie what are you doing" she grimaced as he turned her around and pushed her up against the mirror and attempted to kiss her neck again. Once again she pushed him off "Archie stop I don't like you"  
She tried to walk past him and out of the bathroom when Archie grabbed her arm and pushed her back up against the mirror this time with a little more force.  
"Archie. No." She tried to push him off once again but he was too strong.  
"He-" Archie covered her mouth and started kissing her neck again

Then Cheryl walked in. She ran up to Archie and grabbed his shirt pulling him back and causing him to stumble and fall on the floor.  
"You Archie are disgusting. You are a pig." With each insult she kicked him in the side, glad she wore her sharp heels today. "Get out of my Lodge. Now before I call the police you piece of shit." She spat down at him. He immediately got up and lunged at Cheryl only to be pulled back again and going crashing to the floor, again. This time behind him was Jughead Jones the III closely followed by Betty and Kevin. Boy were Cheryl and Veronica glad to see him.


	5. In pain

Everyone stood there for a moment, taking in what had just happened. The only thing that broke the silence was Archie getting up and running out of the bathroom, presumably leaving like Cheryl had asked him to.  
"Could you guys give us a minute?" Cheryl turned to face the others as Veronica was too stunned to talk.  
"Um sure well be in the dining room if you need us" Betty was worried about them both (even Cheryl) but she let them have their space.

Cheryl closed the bathroom door and went to kneel next to raven haired girl who was now crying on the floor. She really didn't know what to say, she too had mascara stained tears rolling down her face. She immediately wiped them away and tucked a strand of hair behind Veronicas ear like Veronica had done to comfort her earlier that evening. Veronica was shaking but she leaned in to Cheryl burying her face in the nape of her neck, which made Cheryl draw in a sharp breath. Then Cheryl wrapped her arms round Veronica and stroked her hair.

After whispering reassurances into Veronicas ear for a good half an hour, the last tear streamed down Veronica's face and she looked up to face Cheryl.  
"Thankyou, I I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't...."  
"Shhh its okay, he's gone and your safe now." Cheryl looked sincerely into her eyes  
"He just wouldn't, I couldn't" Veronica choked on her words, she was still terrified on how little power she had to protect herself from Archie.  
"Shh I think we should get you to bed, we can talk in the morning?" Cheryl looked pointedly at Veronica, And she nodded letting Cheryl pull her up and walk her to the elevator.

Soon after Cheryl had tucked Veronica into bed she made her way to the dining room to thank her unexpected new guest for his bravery.  
"Jughead, I don't believe ive ever been so happy to see you in my life, but why may I ask are you here? Your more than welcome to stay but how did you arrive here?" Cheryl hugged Jughead which caused him to tense up, making her to giggle.  
"Betty forgot her phone charger so she made me drive all the way out here, its lucky I got here when I did." Jughead patted Cheryl awkwardly.  
"Thankyou Jughead" She uttered "But will you be staying?"  
"If you don't mind, I would love to"   
"But ofcourse, make yourself at home Donny Darko." Despite Jughead saving her she still came up with a reference to somehow offend him. He rolled his eyes and went to the dining table hoping for some good leftover Burgers.

"Hey Cheryl are you ok?" Betty's eyes were wide with concern  
"I think I'm okay just a little shaken up, Veronica is going to sleep and talk in the morning. I don't blame her she was still shaking when I took her to bed"   
"I hope she's ok, make sure shes ok tonight Cheryl, you do realise Veronica suffers from nightmares and night traumas already, so she could have a bad night ahead" Cheryl raised her eyebrows, she never knew this about Veronica. She never would expected someone like Veronica to have night trauma, but what had her so scared at night? She was about to open her mouth to ask Betty but Betty got there first.  
"So you'll keep an eye on her?" Cheryl nodded   
"I wont sleep a wink"  
"Thanks Cheryl, you know your not really all that bad" That was probably the closest her and Betty were gonna get to being friends they smiled at eachother before Jughead broke there friendship moment.  
"Um I don't mean to interrupt this beautiful moment but where will I sleep? I'm fine with wherever"  
"You can bunk in with Betty tonight but no funny business. But the bedrooms fifth floor bedrooms are soundproof" Cheryl winked at them, causing both of their cheeks to turn tomato red.

Cheryl lay awake in the canopy bed, she was tossing and turning listening out for Veronica. She couldn't help but worry about her. She grabbed her phone and looked at the time.  
12:49  
She flopped her head back, this was going to be a long night.

About 2 hours later, Cheryl was still laying awake. Her hands resting behind her head as she listened intently for any sign of movement from Veronicas room. Then as if on cue she started hearing thrashing coming from the room next to hers. She immediately shot out of bed flinging her dressing gown on and fleeing to the next room.   
When she flung the door open Veronica was thrashing around her fists balled up, she was crying out, screaming and crying. Cheryl had never experienced anything like it, it was like Veronica had been possessed by... something.  
She ran over and grabbed Veronicas wrists holding her still.  
"Ronnie its me Cheryl, its ok, wake up" She desperately tried to reach the raven haired girl through her trauma and Veronicas eys flew open, she was sweating and crying but all the fear and panic in her eyes melted away when she saw Cheryl staring warmly down at her.  
"You were having a nightmare" Veronica nodded   
"I'm ok" She lied. Cheryl stroked her head, calming her down before placing a soft kiss on her temple. She then got up to make her way out of the room but was stopped by Veronica who was now sitting up.  
"Cheryl, will you stay with me?" She stared up at the redhead in desperation and Cheryl's heart melted. She slid into the bed next to Veronica pulling her closer and cradling her in her arms. She began stroking her head and kissed the top of her forehead and whispered  
"Always"


	6. When in snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated at the Lodge tonight but who will be with who?

Veronica's eyes fluttered open at the sound of birds tweeting outside. She felt the warm glow of the winter sun on her face and she smiled. She looked over to see Cheryl laying there. One arm draped over her waist to comfort her after last night and the other resting unmoving at her side. 

She didn't know if this was possible but Cheryl looked even more like an angel when she was asleep, her red her burning in the early morning sun and her chest moving up and down slowly. She felt an urge to reach out and touch her, stroke her face, kiss her. But she knew she couldn't.

Then the red head moaned and opened her eyes to look at Veronica. The first thing she did was smile, that warm genuine smile that seemed to be so rare for Cheryl. 

"Hey" she whispered rubbing her eye. Veronica looked into her eyes, and Cheryl looked back, it seemed as though Cheryl could see into Veronica's very soul and she liked that.   
"Morning" Veronica mumbled, she was a bit more groggy after the events of the previous night.  
"How are you?" Was the first thing that popped into Cheryl's head as she sat up and rolled out of bed, much to Veronica's disappointment.  
"I'm actually ok" Veronica really wasn't lying she actually felt ok even though Archie had really scared her. Cheryl sat back down on the bed staring at her  
"Are you sure?" Cheryl was not going to be pushed away so easily.  
"I thought I would be terrible, but I feel really ok. How are you? I remember Archie tried to hit you?"   
"That was nothing it was fine"   
Cheryl beamed down at Veronica, she could sense that the raven haired girl really was ok.

"Its funny, I've only known you for about a week Lodge but it feels like we've known eachother since birth" Veronica smiled at that and nodded.

"Cheryl Thank you. If it wasn't for you I don't know what Archie would have done, most people when they see danger they just cut and run, but you risked getting hurt to save me" she paused for affect "and you also helped me last night aswell, I had the worst nightmares I think I've ever had but as soon as you were there, they went away so thank you" Veronica looked down at the bedsheets, she decided she was going to tell Cheryl the truth, never lie to her. (But maybe she'll keep that little soulmate thing under raps) Cheryl leaned over and pulled Veronica into a warm hug, squeezing her tight.  
"I'm glad I helped you, and anytime V" she smiled "ill let you be for a while, I'll be at breakfast and if you want to talk about anything we can" Veronica nodded, sad that Cheryl was leaving but she let her go, knowing they were going to spend the whole day skiing together." 

Veronica shyly made her way down the long oak staircase, she decided to take the stairs to give her longer to think about what she was going to say, she definitely owed Jughead a Thankyou and a hug but she wasn't sure what to say to everyone else.

She sheepishly slid into the dining room all heads immediately turned and looked at her, eyes full of pity. But not Cheryl she decided to liven it up, she knew Veronica wouldn't want pity so she smiled brightly and held out a plate of waffles to her  
"Waffles? The syrup is amazing might I add" Veronica smiled and took one sitting at her place at the large dining table from last night. Only this time Kevin was sitting next to her, passing her the syrup. 

"You ok V?" Betty said as Cooly as she could.  
"Fine B you?" Veronica retorted  
"I'm fine, did you sleep well?" Betty almost whispered, the situation had somehow become more awkward.  
Veronica looked over at Cheryl who smiled and looked away as she had been staring at her.  
"Yes I slept quite well thank you. Now enough of this. Jughead, thank you, you not only came to my rescue but Cheryl's as well, you are a true hero Jughead Jones so let's raise our orange juice to the two heroes, Cheryl and Jughead" everyone raised their glasses to them in sync. Jughead went bright red but Cheryl was loving the attention. 

Everyone had been watching Veronica all breakfast waiting for a break down, or any sign of her hurting, but no such thing occurred. Eventually Veronica could not take it anymore.  
"Can you all please stop staring at me, I'm fine and all morning you have been tiptoeing around me like I'm surrounded by eggshells and I don't need or want you pity, I know you mean well but please. Let's all just move on." Kevin and Betty's mouth fell open a bit but then they regained themselves. Betty smiled her bashful smile   
"I'm glad your ok V"   
"Dejavu" Veronica muttered  
"In denial" Jughead mumbled under his breath, but not quietly enough. Veronica looked at him for a minute, then she got up and cleaned her plate, im going skiing."   
"Veronica wait" Betty and Cheryl said at the same time  
"Leave me alone" Veronica said as she went off the the skii room to get her equipment and go.

"What did I say when I first came down here? Don't act like she's a victim because she won't want that and what do you do?" Cheryl rolled her eyes "and look what's happened." Everyone stared down at their feet, they felt very bad and they began making a plan on how to make it up to Veronica later. 

After a very long day of skiing and avoiding everyone on the slopes Veronica finally made her way back to the lodge just as it got dark, thinking maybe she should apologise for earlier, she had been rather harsh and they had only been trying to help. So when she entered the Lodge she made her way to the living room where she heard voices and prepared to make her grand apology.   
She took a deep breath and pushed open the large oak door leading into the living room. Except when she entered there was three boys whom she had never met. One was making out with Kevin in the corner and the other two were crowding around Cheryl whisper ring in her ear and putting their arms round her. Veronica felt her heart race with jealousy but she just stood there staring.   
"Veronica! Your back! Just in time we were about to play spin the bottle" naturally in the Cheryl Blossom way. Veronica raised her eyebrows questioning, it seemed that everyone was a bit tipsy besides Jughead ofcourse. "Oh how rude of me, the one playing tonsil tennis with Kevin is Shane, this is Charlie and this is Mac I met them on the slopes" Cheryl shouted pointing at each one. All three boys waved and even Shane broke is bond with Kevin enough to smile at her. Then Charlie got up and kissed Veronica's hand   
"It's a pleasure,"  
"Nice to meet you, in Veronica by the way" Veronica pulled her hand away from his and sat down by the fire.

"Ok kiddies everyone get in a circle" everyone followed Cheryl's orders and moved into formation.   
"Let's get this started" with a hint of mischief in Cheryl's eye she span the bottle, everyone watched mezmerized by the bottle spinning furiously until it came to a stop at Veronica.   
"Oooh interesting" everyone cooed   
Cheryl then spun the bottle again. Veronica crossed her fingers under the table, praying it to be Cheryl. But no it landed on Charlie.   
Great she thought. Charlie crawled over to her and planted a light peck on her lips, he was a gentleman after all.  
"Hmmm that was... boring. Let's make this interesting, whoever it lands on has to snog, not just a peck. We're all friends here. " Cheryl laughed and spun the bottle again.

After a few turned it landed on Betty and Jughead, who both went bright pink, but proceeded to shyly kiss, it lasted about 10 seconds, but to Jughead it felt like a lifetime. They both pulled away, Betty's lipstick slightly smudged.  
Everyone laughed and Cheryl spun the bottle again. This time landing on her and Mac, she didn't hesitate she moved on to his lap and made out with him like there was no one else in the room and Veronica felt jealousy rise up inside her. She needed a drink, she grabbed the nearest bottle and downed half of it hoping it would be enough to get her through this. 

On the next spin it was Kevin and Veronica, they both grimaced but proceeded to awkwardly make out, Veronica not really knowing what was going on but she just went along with it. Kevin pulled away wiping his mouth and smiling sheepishly. He crawled over to Shane and held his hand.

On the next spin it was Betty and Veronica. They both went pink but didn't really mind as they were bestfriends so when they kissed everyone was shocked except Cheryl who had seen them kiss at tryouts. She rolled her eyes and spun the bottle again.   
And Veronica's heart stopped. It had landed on her and Cheryl. Cheryl smiled devilishly and moved over into Veronica's lap, cupping her face in hers and kissing her passionately as if it was real, as if it meant something it lasted for 12 seconds, although Veronica hadn't counted. She was too busy enjoying this moment while it lasted. Her heart was beating so fast she was surprised no one else heard it. As soon as Cheryl's lips had touched hers something exploded inside of her her stomach had a sanctuary of butterflies inside and all she could do was pull Cheryl closer. When they finally broke apart Veronica had red lipstick smudged all around her mouth mixed in with her own and everyone laughed, because Cheryl's lipstick remained perfectly intact. Ofcourse it did.   
"Not bad Lodge, not bad" she giggled then moved back over to Mac who whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and they both stood up.   
"We're gonna go upstairs Mac is going to stay with me Charlie if Veronica doesn't mind you can go in with her and I'm sure Shane would be more than happy to share with Kevin" Veronica nodded and shrugged her shoulders at Charlie and Kevin and Shane immediately got up and left to go to Kevin's room.   
"Night kiddies" Cheryl blew a kiss as her and Mac left the room. 

"Cmon" Veronica said as she pulled Charlie up by his collar and led him to her bedroom. 

Which just left Betty and Jughead, who had decided to go to the hot tub with some Champagne and strawberries. 

Charlie was Very handsome so and Veronica was drunk and hurt, so she kissed him as soon as her door shut, he pushed her up against the door. Flashbacks from Archie came into her mind but she pushed them away, deepening the kiss with this younger hotter Ansel Elgort. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist,  
"Is this ok?" He whispered as he pushed her down on the bed kissing her neck, she nodded. Because she didn't really care.


	7. Never a dull moment pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica comforts Cheryl, leading to a day of Netflix and ice cream but later on som crazy stuff happens.
> 
> Pt 2 coming out later ;)

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LODGE!"   
Cheryl screamed at Mac and Charlie as they quickly grabbed the coats and ran out the door, closing it just in time to protect them from the ceramic plate Cheryl had just lobbed after them.   
She brushed herself down and sat back down looking at her plate of strawberries, trying to control her breathing which seemed to be faster than Veronica shopping on Black Friday. Everyone stared at Cheryl in disbelief, their jaws practically hitting the floor. But not Veronica she just looked at her with concern worried what she would do next. Everyone waited for Cheryl to lose control of her emotions especially as Jason had been mentioned, and sure enough five seconds later she stood up again.  
"Oh look I've broken a nail I better go fix that" Cheryl mumbled trying to get her words out before the sobs started, but unfortunately everyone heard her voice crack as she hastily exited the dining room.

Approximately two seconds after Cheryl's exit Veronica ran afterward, no one attempted to stop her, everyone was stunned to silence. Veronica ran up the stairs taking them three steps at a time, she was going to go up there and be there for Cheryl and she was determined to cheer her up, she hated seeing her sad.

She approached Cheryl's door silently, hearing the sobs coming from within. She took a deep breath  
"Cheryl, are you ok?" Stupid question Veronica. she rolled her eyes.   
"I'm fine go away" Cheryl spat back through sobs  
"Your not Cheryl please let me in" she leaned against the door "please" she could almost here the mechanics in Cheryl's brain whirring as she contemplated this. 

She felt like crying, she just wanted to hold Cheryl. The past two days she had been dying of jealousy watching Cheryl and Mac being all couply, but as jealous as she was Cheryl seemed happy with him she was laughing and smiling and that's all Veronica ever wanted, even if she wasn't the cause. She thought she would feel happy if they broke up, but this, this was the opposite of happy. She felt sick to her stomach hearing Cheryl uncontrollably sobbing behind the door. God Mac was such a jerk, why did he make that stupid cruel joke about Jason? Who the hell does that? Did he have no morals?Then suddenly the door she had been leaning against opened and she tumbled into the room landing with a thud.

Cheryl laughed, reaching out a hand which Veronica gladly took pulling herself up.  
"Sorry" Cheryl sniffed  
"No don't be sorry it made you laugh so I don't mind"   
Veronica turned and shut the door turning again to see Cheryl who was already back on the bed, crying. Veronica sat next to her, stroking her head and grabbing a tissue for her.   
"He's gone now Cheryl just ignore what he said honestly it's good we saw his true colours before it got serious." 

"I'm not even sad about him" Cheryl wiped her tears with the tissue "I though I was over Jason, well not over him but maybe past the breaking down everytime I hear his name phase it wasn't even the joke well it was obviously but it was just hearing his name again from someone who barely knew him making such a vulgar joke about him I just..." she trailed off tears still rolling down her face.

"I know I know it must be hard but it will get better Cheryl even if it will hurt for a while But I don't think you will every be over Jason, not fully he is your twin you spent your whole life with him and to have him just gone..." 

"I just feel so alone Veronica he was the only person who made me feel safe and I knew no matter what was happening in our lives I would always have him and he would always have me that's how it was always meant to be, he was always meant to be there and now he's just gone" Cheryl cut her off

"Your not alone Cheryl not as long as I'm around" Cheryl smiled and Veronica pulled her into a warm hug and Cheryl just melted into her, crying into her silk pajamas. And Veronica saw how vulnerable she was, how soft she was. And she decided she wanted to protect Cheryl, from the world and from all the pain. She wished she could make it all go away so Cheryl would be happy.

Neither of them knew how long they had been sitting there when they heard a soft knock at the door. Cheryl quickly pulled away and composed herself, wiping all traces of tears away  
"Who is it?" She said, her voice still hoarse from crying.  
"It's Betty I just wanted to let you know we all hope your ok and we're going skiing now to give you some space" 

"Thanks Betty have fun" then they heard soft footsteps walking down the hall to the elevator. Cheryl wiped her nose and put on a (fake) smile   
"Thanks Veronica, I better go get ready for skiing" she attempted to brush the raven haired girl off, busying herself with her makeup

"Oh no you don't your not getting rid of me that easily don't act like everything's ok Cheryl don't pretend that didn't just happen your clearly still upset don't try to hide that your staying home with me today and we are watching all of your favourite films and eating ice cream is that ok with you?" Veronica asked rhetorically. Cheryl turned and laughed hoarsely still.

"You may be smarter than you look Lodge let me get changed into my pjs and I'll meet you in the living room in five. Get clueless up on Netflix" 

"Ok your the boss" Veronica puts her hands up imitating a surrender and got up to go set up their netflix day. 

Five minutes later just as Cheryl had said they reconvened in the gargantuan living room. Veronica sitting ready on the couch with two litres of ben and jerrys ice cream, a big bowl of popcorn and the remote in her hand awaiting the redheads arrival to press play.  
"I'm ready" Cheryl announced as she slipped into the room, for some reason she was in a much better mood now but she couldn't think why.   
"Finally I was just about to start without you" Veronica joked  
"You wouldn't dare" Cheryl retorted Veronica shook her head in agreement. Cheryl sat down, cuddling close to the raven haired girl causing Veronica's stomach to explode in butterflies and heart to beat faster. They sat like that for a few seconds before Cheryl broke the silence  
"Press play then" she said sarcastically   
"Oh right" Veronica regained herself and pressed play, grabbing a handful of popcorn as she did so.

After they watched movie after movie shovelling ice cream down their throats and cuddling up, Veronica was finding it very hard to restrain herself. All she wanted to do was hold her, stroke her and kiss her but she had to restrain herself from even looking at her because she knew she would never feel the same and she had just gone through two bad breakups.  
So she concentrated on the movie sitting rigidly next to Cheryl. 

"Are you ok you seem tense?" Cheryl turned to look at her   
"Yeah fine just concentrated on the movie" Cheryl giggled  
"You get this crinkle on your forehead when you concentrate" Veronica put her hand over head covering her face  
"No don't don't hide it it's cute" Cheryl stared deep into Veronica's eyes and leaned in.  
Just as there lips connected Veronica jolted awake. She had fallen asleep while watching the film and when she looked around Cheryl was not next to her, she picked up a note that sat where Cheryl had been.

Guess you didn't get much sleep ;)   
You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you were all in the study come join us when you wake up xx C

Veronica rolled her eyes, if Charlie hadn't been snoring all night she would have stayed awake and been able to make the most of her alone time with Cheryl. She pulled the blankets off her and stretched looking in the large mirror that covered one wall. She didnt even look human. she had to go upstairs and fix her clothes hair and makeup.

About half an hour later Veronica opened the study door to everyone cheering   
"Hey there's sleeping beauty!" Kevin shouted, they had all obviously consumed a lot of alcohol as they were all slurring their words and stumbling about laughing.  
"Did I miss something?"   
"Oh no we were just having some fun" Cheryl laughed "here have a drink" she handed Veronica a plastic red cup with some green liquid that Veronica did not like the smell of.  
"You trying to get me drunk Blossom?"   
"What would you do if I said I was" they both laughed and Veronica took a sip of her drink, and that was all she remembered, because after that it was all hallucinations, blurs and loud music.


	8. A night to remember (then forget)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at the party...

Before Veronica knew it there were people everywhere, boys were shirtless girls were in bikinis, she didn't know how she'd got to this position at all but all she wanted to do was drink. She grabbed the nearest bottle and chugged it down and began dancing the night away.

Cheryl watched as Veronica got even more wasted dancing with about four boys who were all over her, Cheryl felt a strange feeling in her stomach, something she had never felt before and she didn't know what it was. Why was Veronica getting so drunk? Why was she letting those boys all over her? A boy started to drag Veronica away and towards the elevator and that's when Cheryl could not take it anymore.  
"Oh hell no" she shouted making the boy jump but Veronica had no clue what was happening "you are not going to take advantage of her you ignorant pig" she stepped forward and slapped him causing him to put his hands up in surrender and make his way back to the party. 

"Cheryl!!!" Veronica slurred as she ran into the redheads arms pulling her close  
"Cheryllll we have to do this now!"  
"Do what Veronica" Cheryl tried not to laugh at Veronica's drunken ramblings  
"Omg the elevator is hereeeeee cmon we have to go in it pleaseeeeee" she took Cheryl's hand and tugged her into the elevator wrapping her arms around Cheryl as they went up. Cheryl reciprocated the hug and held her as the elevator went up. 

When the doors finally opened Cheryl steered Veronica to her bedroom, Veronica wasn't not leaving her sight tonight god knows what she would do.  
"No no Cher" she mumbled when Cheryl sat her down on her bed grabbing a fresh bottle of water from her fridge   
"Here drink this"   
"What is it?" Veronica grimaced   
"It's a magic potion" Cheryl tried so hard not to laugh when Veronica's eyes lit up and she took the potion chugging it down she looked so innocent and youthful Cheryl couldn't help but smile.  
"What are you smiling at?" Veronica slurred   
"You dummie"  
"Why I'm nothing special"   
"Don't say that" Cheryl uttered sitting down and grabbing her hand "you are everything special" the before she knew it Veronica's lips where on hers and Cheryl didn't know what to do for some reason this felt good, it felt right. But she knew Veronica was so drunk she had no idea what she was doing. So she pulled away. Causing Veronica to have a look of hurt on her face. Her heart dropped seeing that poor little face 

"What's wrong? Don't you like me?" She said tearful  
"Veronica your drunk right now, you probably won't remember this in the morning" she wiped a stray tear away.  
"I will remember this Cheryl I love you" Cheryl's eyes widened at this, Veronica had leaned back resting her head on Cheryl's pillow now.  
"W-what?" Cheryl was still shocked   
"I love you Cheryl, I've known since I first met you" Veronica's words were slurring so much she could barely make out the sentence   
"Veronica?" But Veronica was already fast asleep.

Cheryl could sleep that night, especially not with Veronica next to her. Did Veronica really have these feelings? Did She like Veronica? What the hell was happening? Was it all just the alcohol? All she knew is that when Veronica woke up screaming in a cold sweat, she didn't seem to remember anything when Cheryl pulled her close, whispering reassurances in her ear and then they both drifted off like that, and Cheryl felt something in the pit of her stomach. What the hell was happening? 

When she woke up Veronica was still sound asleep she couldn't help but reach out and tuck some raven hair behind her ear she was tempted to plant a kiss on her lips. What was happening to her? Why did she feel like this? She decided to busy herself getting ready and just before she left she grabbed a fresh bottle of water and two tablets to help with the hangover leaving a note next to them on her bedside table. Then she slipped her feat into her fur slippers and made her way downstairs. 

When she got down there she expected to see the Lodge in ruins but instead she found a hungover, Kevin, Betty and Jughead sweeping the last remains of rubbish from the floor.  
"Oh you guys! You didn't need to do this I could have got a cleaner in!" She smiled at them all, maybe this is what having friends feels like.  
"We felt bad, seeing as we all lost control last night so we decided to get all the strays out and clean up for you" Betty laughed.   
"Yeah and we thought this would be a Thankyou for letting us stay here with you" Jughead chimed in   
"Awww you guys didn't need to thank me"   
"Group hug!" Kevin yelled they all rolled their eyes and pretended to hate it but they all squeezed eachother tight.

"Why don't you guys sit down I'll make some special pancakes for you!" Cheryl said when they entered the dining room.  
"Oh I'll help you Cheryl!"   
"Are you sure Betty?"  
"Yes I love making pancakes!"   
"And she makes amazing ones!" Jughead chimed in again. So Cheryl nodded and Betty followed her into the kitchen.

As soon as they were both inside Betty closed the door   
"Are we going to talk about last night?"  
"What?" Cheryl was genuinely confused   
"You and Veronica?" Cheryl raised her eyebrows  
"What about me and Veronica?"  
"I came up to your room to check if you two were ok and you were kissing then Veronica said she loved you and you two fell asleep in eachothers arms?"   
Cheryl swallowed when did Betty see all this? "I know it's none of my business but what are you going to do?"  
"Keep your voice down! Betty Veronica and I were drunk she probably didn't know what she was doing it probably meant nothing to her" Cheryl quickly whispered making sure the guys didn't hear her.   
"But did it mean anything to you?" God dammit Betty.   
"She probably won't remember any of it anyway she was wasted"   
Don't change the subject Cheryl! Do you like her?"   
"Betty stop. Just please don't tell Veronica"   
"Why-" and then Betty was cut off by none other than blue jasmine herself.  
"Please don't tell me what?" She looked at them both expectantly.


	9. Back to Riverdale we go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries :( 
> 
> Cheryl and Veronica have a heart to heart in the drive back to Riverdale.

"Well?" Veronica stared at them both expantantly  
"Veronica? How long have you been listening?" Cheryl asked her heart starting to beat faster  
"I just walked in all I heard was please don't tell Veronica" she raised her eyebrows  
"Veronica-"  
"Well Veronica we didn't know how to tell you this but Archie came to the party last night and he was all over you and you were so wasted you didn't know what was going on and he tried to take advantage of you but Cheryl here saved you just in time and kicked him out" Betty lied, cutting Cheryl off. Cheryl looked her impressed  
"Oh" Veronica shuffled on her feet awkwardly  
"I'm so sorry Ronnie I didn't know he was there until I saw him leading you upstairs" Cheryl looked at Veronica who was staring at the floor.  
"I think I'll leave you two to talk" Betty slipped out of the kitchen door closing it behind her.  
"Thank you Cheryl" She walked over to the redhead hugging her and resting her head on Cheryl's shoulder. Cheryl started to get butterflies.  
"I'm just glad I saw you guys. How did you sleep?" Cheryl whispered changing the subject, normally she was a really good liar but she was finding it very hard to lie to Veronica.  
"Thanks anyway. You know how I slept" she smiled pulling out of their embrace "what are you making?"  
"Pancakes want some?" Veronica's eyes lighting up at the idea of her favourite food was answer enough  
"Ok go sit at the dining table and bring them through" Veronica nodded staring into Cheryl's eyes for a moment longer then sneaking out of the kitchen as quietly as she came in.

After a hearty breakfast and some very moody conversations while packing everyone was packed and ready to go. Veronica climbed into the passenger seat once again next to Cheryl  
"Are you ready Veronica?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be" She slouched into her seat and looked out of the window as Cheryl started the engine and drove down the long snowy road. 

About half an hour into the drive Cheryl couldn't take the silence anymore  
"Vero?"  
"Yeh?"  
"I know you said your ok but are you really okay with all this Archie stuff?" She asked biting her lip not wanting to upset Veronica "because you really haven't been yourself after him"  
"Honestly Cheryl no I'm not." She said her voice cracking "I'm scared and worried and now I have to go back to school and face him" She felt her eyes begin to well up but she held back the tears. Cheryl took her hand and laced their fingers together, something that seemed to be happening a lot recently.  
"Not alone you don't"  
And Veronica instantly felt all her worries just melt away, she looked over at Cheryl who was staring back at her. They stared into eachothers eyes and it seems like they started to lean in, maybe Veronica was just imagining it, but it seemed like they did but then the lights changed and Cheryl took her hand back and carried on driving. 

Why was this happening? Why did she feel like this? Why did she get butterflies whenever Veronica was around? Why did she feel her heart flutter whenever they touched or brushed up against eachother? How did this even happen?  
"Cheryl" She snapped out of her trance and looked over at Veronica  
"Thankyou for being here with me and making sure I'm ok and comforting me when I had my nightmares"  
She smiled brightly at her and Cheryl saw such innocence in those eyes, they were so trusting so caring while looking at her.  
"I try my best" she tucked a strand of hair behind Veronica's ear, (which seemed to be what they did to make eachother feel better now)

"Veronica?" Cheryl spoke up after another ten minutes of silence  
"Yeh Cher?" Veronica noticed how Cheryl's eyes lit up at the nickname  
"Can I ask you something that you in no way have to answer?"  
"Shoot" Veronica turned and made eye contact  
"What are your nightmares about? Why do you get such bad night trauma?" Cheryl breathed heavily unsure what Veronica's reply would be  
"You know not even Betty knows that"  
"That's because she never asked" Veronica's mouth curved up slightly she create four deeply  
"PTSD from something that happened what I was young. I'll tell you Cheryl but only because I trust you"  
Cheryl heart beat faster at that and she nodded and smiled  
"Ok so I had a brother" Cheryl's eyes widen while she looks over at Veronica then back at the road "His name was Jake, Jakey." She smiled "He was the best, he was always smiling and whenever the kids were mean at our school he would always talk to them for me even though he was only a year older. He was the sweetest and he always did everything he could to make me happy regardless of how he felt. And one day we were on my fathers yacht and it was night and we were sharing a room because we were only 5 and 6 we were fast asleep when suddenly something crashed into the yacht. Hard. And we heard shouting and shooting upstairs I ran over to his bed and covered my ears and he held me tight and told me everything was going to be ok. Then we heard footsteps getting louder and louder and I stopped crying because I was so petrified and then the door to our room got blown off and four men with guns cam in aiming at us and telling us to get onto our stomachs on the floor and put our hands behind our heads. Haley was so calm. He pulled me up and gently helped my down off the bed and lay next to me holding my hands. The men kept shouting at us screaming at us asking where my father kept the safes and my brother kept saying I don't know. And then the biggest man ran over to him and dragged him up pushing him against the wall by his collar and held a gun to his head and kept hitting him and banging his head against the wall the man kept asking where it was and he kept saying I don't know and then the man said oh you don't know then you are not of any use to me. And then he shot him right infront of me. Jakes blood going all over me and then he threw Jake on top of me and screamed you wanna be next tell me where you father keeps the fucking safes and then my father rushed in with body guards who neutralised the men and took them away. But Jake was still gone and I was covered in his blood screaming and crying and I still get traumatised at night and terrified that it's happening again. My dreams are mostly of me and Jake still in the yacht room hearing the footsteps and then they shoot him and I wake up screaming, and for about 5 minutes after I wake up screaming I still think I'm on that yacht, my brothers body draped over me limp and bloody." Tears were flooding down her face and she was unable to talk, Cheryl had pulled the car over to give Veronica her full attention  
"Ronnie I'm so sorry" Veronica let out a large sob and Cheryl pulled her closer on the seats holding her while she sobbed uncontrollably "I'm so sorry" she repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer it took a while for the ideas to flow. In the next chapter comment whether you want it to be a jump to a few days later or Cheryl comforting Veronica :)


	10. In friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at school Cheryl confronts Archie comforts Veronica and asks her a question she did not realise would have such crazy consequences.

Veronica waited anxiously in the car park, searching the crowds for a certain redhead. Cheryl said she would meet her in the parking lot and not leave her side for the whole day and Veronica appreciated that, so, so much because even when she told Cheryl she would be okay, Cheryl insisted and Veronica had never been happier in her life. 

After she had come clean to Cheryl they stayed in the car for a while and then Cheryl came back to the Pembrooke and comforted Veronica (despite her lying and saying she was okay but Cheryl saw through that and stayed with her) and holding her close when the nightmares came but she had to leave early before Hermione would get up because we all know how Hermione feels about Cheryl.

She jumped as she felt a soft hand touch her shoulder   
"Calm down it's just me Ronnie" hearing Cheryl's voice again made Veronica's stomach explode with butterflies and she instantly felt safer. She turned around and hugged Cheryl tight "you ready to do this?" Cheryl whispered   
"I was born ready" Veronica pulled away putting on a false face of confidence just to make Cheryl smile. Cheryl linked their arms and they made their way into the school halls. 

Veronica felt like everyone was looking at her, like everyone knew exactly what she was so nervous about, so she pulled Cheryl's arm closer, causing the redhead to give her a reassuring squeeze. And that's when they saw him. Archie. Laughing and messing around with Reggie and Moose like nothing had happened and he hadn't attempted to ra- no Veronica could not bring herself to say it. When he saw her he stopped laughing and just stared at her. It was all too much and she whipped her arm away from Cheryl's grip and ran back out of the school doors and to her car where she got in the back and hid behind the dark windows and cried because she knew no one could see her. 

Just as Veronica ran off Cheryl walked over to Archie and scowled at him.  
"What's that look for princess" he laughed smugly and Cheryl had never felt more angry at anyone in her entire life. Not only had he hurt Veronica but he didn't even seem to care or try to apologise. And that's when she snapped.  
"You Archie Andrews are the most cruel disgusting human being I have ever encountered. Do you really want me to tell everyone what you did? Do you want me to tell... say the Sheriff?" She crossed her arms as his smug smile was wiped off his face "You just think you can abuse us women and then act like nothing happened you think you can do that to a person? Is this how you really see women? As something for you to abuse you make me lose faith in all mankind Archie, you truly are a disgusting sexist abusive pig." And with that she slapped him causing him to stumble back, leaving a healthy red mark on his face which Cheryl smiled at. He immediately lurched forward then stopped realising where he was and who was watching. "Huh a coward aswell. Figures" 

When Cheryl finally reached Veronica's car she heard soft sobbing sounds coming from inside. She knocked on the window  
"Ronnie it's me Cheryl, can I come in?" She heard a faint yes and opened the door slowly and sliding into the backseat next to a sobbing Veronica. She looked like a mess, her hair was all over the place, she had black mascara stains all over her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. So why did Cheryl still think she looked so beautiful? She wiped her tears away and looked at Cheryl for a minute waiting to see what the redhead had come to say. But Cheryl was at a loss, Veronica was so broken and all she wanted to do was fix her piece by piece and help her but she didn't know how.  
"Ronnie I think we need to inform The Sheriff. Archie deserves to be brought to justice. And with my parents on our side he definitely will. I hate to see you so upset by this. I hate that he hurt you" Veronica's heart lurched. Cheryl really did care and she really was trying to help. "And I'll help you talk to Sheriff Keller if you want. Hold your hand and just help in any way I can?" It was all Veronica could do to not reach out and touch Cheryl's face, she had such a concerned look on her face. And Veronica was so vulnerable right now she didn't know what was happening she couldn't control herself. Her emotions were all over the place. So when she leaned in to kiss Cheryl, she couldn't stop. But the strange thing is she felt Cheryl close the gap and kiss her shyly before pulling away and looking Veronica in the eyes a surprised expression on her face. Then Veronica started crying again and Cheryl pulled her in, holding her while she wept.

\----------------------------

Veronica was sitting on a kitchen stool watching Cheryl rush around the kitchen concocting some sort of comfort food up and she was wondering how the hell she ever got so freakin lucky that Cheryl cared, and that she was always there for her. How she held her when she cried and understood that when she kissed her it was just vulnerability (well that's what she passed it off as) and how she drove her to the Blossom mansion and told her to sit here while she made her something to eat. All the things she'd heard about Cheryl, about her being a bitch or an ice queen or how cruel she could be they weren't true. She couldn't see Cheryl doing any of those things. Maybe she was just different with Veronica maybe they just felt comfortable in each others presence and that she didn't have to put on that bitch disguise and she could just be herself. Well that's how Veronica felt with Cheryl anyway, and she hoped the redhead felt the same. 

Cheryl turned around a few minutes later, she was holding a plate that consisted of brownie ice cream chocolate sauce and hit chocolate with marshmallows.   
"This is what I eat when I feel down maybe it'll be the same for you" she smiled sitting on the stool next to Veronica and placing the plate infront of her.   
"It looks delicious Cheryl. I haven't eaten all day" she said tucking in to the meal and groaning at how amazing it was. "This is so good"  
"I'm glad you like it" Cheryl smiled weakly, something was clearly bothering her because she was just watching Veronica  
"Cheryl what's up?" Cheryl sighed   
"Ronnie that kiss in the car.. did you kiss me because you were upset and vulnerable or because you have feeling for me?" Veronica almost spat out her hot chocolate. And Veronica sat for a few moments thinking, she wanted so badly to tell Cheryl that she remembered that drunken night at the skii Lodge but she knew if she did then Cheryl would know her true feelings and she thought for sure that Cheryl would not feel the same.  
"I I want to be honest with you Cheryl because well I don't know. I don't know if that was because I was upset or because I like you maybe it was a bit of both but I'm so confused right now my head is not in the right place to be making decisions like that" Veronica stated pursing her lips as Cheryl contemplated what she had just said and she swear she saw Cheryl's eyes flick down to her lips once or twice again. Cheryl reached out and tucked some raven hair behind Veronica's ear, to comfort her, but her hand lingered on her cheek. Veronica leaned into her hand and they stared into eachothers eyes for a while before Cheryl leaned in and lightly pecked Veronica on the lips and then looking at her and going back in and kissing her again, this time a little more deep, slowly and gently. Veronica could not believe what was happening, she was kissing Cheryl Blossom, and Cheryl Blossom was kissing her back. Her stomach was doing somersaults and when Cheryl pulled away and rested their foreheads together and said   
"Maybe I like you too Ronnie" Veronica practically melted away into the marble atop of the kitchen island.  
And then she woke up. Again.

She realised she had fallen asleep on the car ride home and Cheryl was shaking her lightly and as her eyes fluttered open Cheryl felt something flutter in her own stomach. Why couldn't she control how she felt? Why did she feel this way???   
"Hey" Veronica whispered softly, still slightly annoyed she was dreaming but who was she kidding she knew Cheryl would never like her back (or so she thought).   
"Hey you ready to go up there?" Cheryl had driven them back to the Pembrooke and was planning on comforting Veronica once again if she needed it.   
"Yeh thanks Cheryl, for everything. You really are a big softie and you do care don't you?"   
"Don't tell anyone that or I swear"   
"Is that a threat?" Veronica asked sitting up to look at the redhead   
"Maybe Lodge. What would you do if it was" Veronica sensed a little hint of flirting here   
"Hmm I don't know" Cheryl giggled and got out of the car opening Veronica's door and holding a hand out for her to take so she could lead her up to the Lodge apartment. Which Veronica gladly took.

Half an hour later they were sprawled out on Veronica's bed silently thinking   
"Ronnie do you want to go to Sheriff Keller?" Cheryl asked   
"I think I do but I don't feel confident enough to." Veronica sighed, she could be so open with Cheryl she didn't have to hide how she really felt.   
"As I said I can come with you and help you. But if your not ready yet then I think I know something that will take your mind off it" she wiggled her eyebrows at Veronica  
"I think we should go this weekend. I want to see what Archie does and I need time to process but what did you have in mind?" She looked questioningly over at Cheryl   
"Well I was thinking we could go to the back to school dance together-as friends- and I was thinking I could set up a private V.I.P lounge for you me and any of your friends so we don't have to be near Archie or his goons but we can still enjoy the dance but if you don't want to that's fine" She almost whispered that last part scared of being rejected even if she wasn't asking Veronica on a date.   
"Cheryl that sounds... fun" she smiled for the first time since earlier that day she nudged her playfully   
"Great I'll set it up we can go dress shopping tomorrow" and then it was set. Veronica was to go to the semi formal with Cheryl (as friends) but neither of them knew what was going to happen that night and neither of them were ready for it either. 

The rest of the week was them getting prepared for the dance. Veronica didn't go to school until Friday the day of the dance, and her and Cheryl managed to avoid Archie the whole day. Cheryl and Veronica had beautiful dresses picked out, Cheryl's was a dazzling ocean blue with transparent white lace sleeves and Veronica had a deep purple dress with a silver belt and Cheryl almost had to stop herself from drooling when she watched Veronica walk out of her bathroom where they had got changed and do a twirl. Cheryl had this weird feeling in her stomach that she had never felt before. Seeing Veronica in this beautiful dress that she had helped her pick out made her want to kiss those deep matte purple lips, and then she shook her head and pushed the thought away.   
"How do I look Cher?" Veronica asked while eyeing Cheryl up and down she liked what she saw.   
"You look dazzling V" Cheryl genuinely smiled, because she meant it.   
"Well you don't clean up so bad yourself" Veronica smirked "oh hold on the shoulder piece is twisted she made her way over to Cheryl and fixed the dress mishap her fingers lingering on Cheryl's lower neck, causing the Blossom girl to sharply inhale, she felt warm breath on her neck and she closed her eyes   
"Are you ready girls the limo is here!" Penelope Blossom shouted.   
Saved by the bell. Cheryl didn't know what would have happening if it wasn't for that interruption. She didn't know why she felt this way around Veronica but for some reason she couldn't control herself and all she wanted to do was- no stop. She couldn't let herself think about that. How had Veronica done this to her? How did she suddenly feel this crazy way about her? Veronica was driving her crazy and she couldn't wait for this night to be over. She didn't know if she could restrain herself all night.   
Little did she know.....

As they arrived at the school and walked out of the limo, Cheryl dragged Veronica away from the crowd and the main entrance and brought her up though a side entrance, up some stairs and through a white door that she didn't know existed. Inside that door she saw, Betty, Jughead, Kevin and Shane all sitting on fluffy white loveseats, the floor was lined with white fluffy carpets that looked like a cloud. The whole room was dimly lit with a disco ball and lights that set the mood and a few fake candles here and there.   
"Wow Cheryl this looks really nice you did a good job" Veronica squealed and hugged her friend tightly   
"I know it's amazing right!?" Betty exclaimed she had definitely had a bit to drink already. Jughead had his arm around Betty and was taking a sip from his cup  
"Want a drink Ronnie?" He pulled a bottle out of his suit pocket and held it out of her. She shook her head and looked over to Shane and Kevin. They had eachothers tongues down eachothers throats   
"Oh wow" Veronica laughed taking a seat on the third loveseat closely followed by Cheryl who was biting her lip   
"You really like it Ronnie?"  
"It's amazing Cheryl this is going to be a good night" Cheryl couldn't help but blush. She didn't know why though. 

The rest of the night contained dancing and a little light drinking (nobody was drunk Cheryl and Veronica did not drink) and laughing and dares, this was the best night Veronica had had in ages and time flew by so fast, that when they announced that they were now playing the second to last song of the night she looked around.  
"Wow time really does fly when your having fun" she laughed   
"Yeh me and Betty are gonna go hit the dance floor for the last dance which I heard is a slow dance." Jughead raised his eyebrows and led Betty out of the secret room above the dance.   
"Yeh me and Shane are gonna go too, thanks for tonight ladies, thanks for setting this up" Kevin smiled kissing both of their hands before making off with Shane who smiled politely at both girls. Leaving Cheryl and Veronica alone. They talked for the remainder of the song and then Cheryl's heart starting beating when she heard the Dj say soemthing about slowing it down for the last dance and then she head 'take me back to the night we met' begin playing and she knew this was her chance. Her chance to see if what she had been feeling was... real. She felt her heart beat faster as she stood up and reached out her hand  
"Can I have this dance?" Veronica's eyes lit up and she took Cheryl's hand and wrapped her hands around her neck while Cheryl pulled her closer by her waist. And they began to sway to the music. Never leaving eachothers gaze. 

'I am not the only traveler  
Who has not repaid his debt  
I've been searching for a trail to follow again  
Take me back to the night we met

And then I can tell myself  
What the hell I'm supposed to do  
And then I can tell myself  
Not to ride along with you

I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met   
I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you  
Oh, take me back to the night we met

When the night was full of terrors  
And your eyes were filled with tears  
When you had not touched me yet  
Oh, take me back to the night we met

I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you  
Take me back to the night we met'

And as the last lyrics played of the song Cheryl couldn't hold back anymore, she leaned forward and kissed Veronica slowly but deeply and Veronica didn't pull away, she pulled her closer and smiled into the kiss. Both girls hearts were pounding. Who knew one person could make you feel on top of the world the way they felt in that moment, neither of them had ever experienced before. It felt so right and Veronica never wanted this moment to end she wanted to stay in this moment forever because nothing could ever top this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda long, sorry for the long wait it took a while for ideas to flow ;)


	11. Clearing things up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Veronica have the talk but how will it go?
> 
> Once again I suck at summaries

Veronica Lodge to Betty Cooper

V: Betty   
V: Betty  
V: Elizabeth Anne Cooper   
V: Betty you answer me right now.

B: Sorry V what's up :) 

V: You will never believe what just happened Betty 

B: what? 

V: Cheryl kissed me

B:??!!!!

V: it's kinda hard to explain but I've liked her since I met her and I didn't know she liked me back and we were dancing in the V.I.P lounge to 'the night we met' and I was swooning and my heart was in my throat and then she leaned in and it just felt so right B I think I'm in love with her 

B: omg Ronnie! I'm happy for you! Where is she now?

V: next to me in the limo, holding my hand :) I don't know what's gonna happen with us but Idm asking as she's happy 

B: that's so sweet, but don't you think it's a little soon to be floating the L word?

V: honestly I've known I loved her since the second I met her literally love at first sight. 

B: but Ronnie I don't want you to get hurt :( 

V: why would I get hurt? can you not just be happy for me? 

B: I am V! But Cheryl has a reputation, she's kinda a bitch 

V: don't talk about her like that! She's different with me Bets she's kind and soft and gentle and she cares for me and she's always there for me 

B: All I'm saying is be careful 

V: is it so hard to believe that people change? 

B: no ofcourse not your right I'm sorry 

V: I shouldn't have even told you this I just thought you might take a second out of your time with Jughead to maybe want to know what's going on in your best friends life? 

B: Why are you getting so angry? And what are you talking about? Me and Jughead are caught up trying to solve a murder investigation 

V: yeh is the investigation in his mouth? You never make time for me anymore. All those times I was upset all those times I needed my bestfriend. You didn't care but Cheryl did. 

B: you know what I'm gonna leave you to cool off. I get it I offended you and Cheryl's relationship and your getting defensive by attacking mine. 

V is typing.... 

Veronica Lodge has signed off.

"Do you want to come in?" Cheryl asked as they pulled into the Thornhill gates and when Veronica didn't reply and seemed distracted she lightly placed her hand atop hers "V?" 

"Huh sorry I was distracted" she smiled weakly at Cheryl 

"I said do you want to come in?"   
"No I wouldn't want to intrude" Cheryl shook her head and laced their fingers together   
"You wouldn't be what are you talking about?" She looked at Veronica, she could tell something was up she had been frowning at her phone the whole way home "Ronnie, what's up?"   
"I it's just I don't know" Veronica sighed   
"Hey how about this, you come inside I make us something to eat and we spend the night cuddling and watching Netflix, I don't want whatever's got you upset to ruin tonight Ronnie" Veronica's heart skipped a beat. All she could think as they ate ice cream and cuddled in their PJ's was how the hell did she get so lucky. Neither of them mentioned the kiss that night, they didn't have too. They knew they felt the same without saying. Neither of them knew where this was going, but they were enjoying the moment. Eventually Cheryl dosed off and Veronica was left awake watching the redhead sleep. She was so peaceful when she was asleep, Veronica hoped that when she slept all her problems just went and she was happy in whatever dream she was having (although she hoped it was of her) she traced circles on Cheryl's shoulder and stroked her face for a while, just entranced by the redheads beauty when her phone suddenly buzzed. 

B: Ronnie im so sorry can we talk? 

V: I'm sorry too Bets we both did wrong :) 

B: and I'm sorry about the Jughead stuff from now on I'm going to make time for my bestfriend <3 

V: awww thanks Bets ily :) but right now I just need to rant 

B: ily2 and go ahead ;)

V: ok Cheryl is so beautiful like I had noticed before obvi but she fell asleep while we were watching Netflix and she just looks so peaceful and happy and all I want to do is preserve this moment forever 

B: awww that's is sooo cute you guys are my otp 

B: but on a serious note what's gonna happen with you guys? I don't wanna overstep but jw 

V: it's ok B I'm not sure, I know what I want but I'm going to wait until later tomorrow to find out about me and Cheryl but right now I have to get dressed and sneak out 

B: lol why 

V: bc her parents terrify me 

B: Ronnie omd 

V: imma leave her a qt lil note 

B: you are such a sap 

V: Ik but cmon what would I be if I wasn't a hopeless Romantic 

B: hey if ur sneaking out u wanna meet at pops ? 

V: defo we have a lot to talk about and it will b better face to face 

V: I just kissed Cheryl on the cheek and I'm now leaving, meet in 10? 

B: cya there 

Betty was sat in pops waiting for Veronica. She looked down at her watch, she was 5 minutes late. It wasn't that long but still Betty was scared she wasn't gonna show. Then she heard the bell signifying someone had entered pops and Veronica entered in her cape. Only Veronica would wear a black velvet cape.   
"Hey Bets" Veronica beamed over at her "crazy day huh"   
"I think me and Jughead just broke up" Veronica jumped at this   
"Wait what? What happened why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"Because you were so happy with the Cheryl thing and we had that minor fight and I didn't wanna spoil it all for you."  
"Bets you know I'm always here for you" she reached out and placed her hand on top of Betty's "what happened" and so Betty explained the complexity of her and Jughead fight and Veronica listened while eating her fries and sipping her milkshake and for the first time in a long time B and V were back. 

Veronica woke up to a buzzing on her bedside table, she looked over at a still sleeping Betty whom she begged to stay because Betty was so torn up about Jughead and then silently Checked her phone

Cheryl Blossom To Veronica Lodge 

C: good morning Lodge ;) I saw ur little note :) 

V: Morning Bombshell. did u like it? Sorry I left I just didn't want your parents... 

C: no it's fine I get it, can we meet later? I feel like we have some stuff to talk about... 

Veronica Lodge is calling 

"Lodge? Why did you call me?"   
"I just wanted to here your voice and say a proper good morning" Veronica smiled down the phone   
"Well now you can hear it"  
"So do you want to come to mine about 2:30 ish cos that's when my mum will go out and that's when Betty will probably be going cos she will probably sleep til noon"  
Cheryl felt a pang of jealousy   
"Betty huh?"   
"Omg no Cheryl it's not like that I didn't even mean to have Betty over but she was really upset about this fight she had with Jughead so it was kinda last minute I didn't ditch you for her or anything like that I would never do that" silence down the phone   
"I know Ronnie your too nice for that. So 2:30?"   
"I can't wait oh and Cheryl"  
"Yeh"  
"You look so cute when you sleep"   
And then Veronica hung up 

V: jpg.attachment1 

C: nonononono Veronica why would you take a picture of me ! I look rank! 

V: you looked sooo gorgeous I couldn't help myself

C: you are actually such a sap Ronnie don't show that to anyone I beg of you 

V: why does everyone keep saying that? And I won't it's just for me :) 

V: and just so you know I had the best time last night <3

C: so did I Vero <3 

2:30 could not come quick enough for Veronica. Betty left while she was in the shower because she had some stuff to deal with and left her a note. But Veronica was so agitated for the whole day. Seeing Cheryl was always a highlight but this visit, her and Cheryl were going to discuss... the dynamics of their relationship and she couldn't wait plus she missed Cheryl already. She had really fallen hard for this Blossom girl. 

She anxiously checked her phone every two seconds and then it hit 2:30 and her heart starting beating. She didn't expect Cheryl to arrive right on time but- and then her train of thought was cut off by a soft knock at the door. She opened it to reveal a smiling Cheryl holding a single red rose.   
"I got you one because I didn't want you to have to explain to your mum who gave you two dozen roses incase you weren't ready for that yet" Veronica laughed and pulled in for a warm hug, too scared to kiss her just incase she would push her away. Cheryl graciously hugged her tight and took a leap of faith kissing the raven haired girl on the cheek at this Veronica blushed and smiled nervously   
"Do you want me to make you something to eat we don't have to talk right now?" Veronica started making her way towards the kitchen but Cheryl grabbed her arm stopping her.  
"Look if we eat now I will never get the nerve to say this again" Veronica swallowed she was so nervous, this could go one of two ways. her heart was pounding out of her chest she was surprised Cheryl couldn't hear it. Cheryl took a deep breath "I don't know how you feel about me, but everytime I see you I get butterflies and my heart skips a beat, because your just so beautiful and kind and... you make me so nervous and you make me want to be a better person you make me want to be kind and your the only person who's been kind to me since Jason, looked past the bitch exterior at what's underneath, you've seen me at my most vulnerable and your still hear. And I really really like you Veronica and I couldn't restrain myself last night at the dance, that moment was just so perfect but if you don't feel the same then... I'm sorry" Veronica just stood there with her jaw practically hitting the floor. Did she hear that right? She just stood there still with Cheryl's hand holding her arm (slightly shaking)   
"And you call me the sap" she laughed as she pulled Cheryl in for a deep and passionate kiss. With her hands cupping Cheryl's cheeks and Cheryl's arms around her neck, Veronica just wanted to melt into her. This kiss may even be better than the first. 

When they finally pulled away Cheryl smiled timidly   
"Your trembling" she said to Veronica, they were still holding eachother and their faces were just inches apart  
"I'm sorry it's just, ever since I met you Cheryl Blossom I've wanted this. Everytime I see you or hear your voice or you name my stomach does front flips and I I don't know how I got so lucky as to meet you" Then Cheryl pulled her in again and their lips met, more soft and slow this time   
"I'm the lucky one" she smiled as they pulled apart. And they just stayed there like that for a while, staring into eachothers eyes, just enjoying eachothers touch and embracing eachother.

After a while Cheryl finally broke the romantic silence.   
"But V... I'm not out yet and my parents would kill me if they ever found out. So I guess what I'm saying is I wouldn't be able to go extremely public and if your not okay with that then I totally get it but-"  
"Cher I totally get it, it's ok we can keep us a secret, it will be more intimate and romantic that way" Veronica winked pulling Cheryl closer by her waist   
"Are you sure Ronnie?"  
"Anything for you Cheryl" and then Veronica kissed Cheryl for the third time, and when she swiped her tongue against the redheads lips asking for permission, Cheryl gladly let her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall liked this one :) comment ideas of what you want to happen or just comment your feedback on this xxx


	12. Date, interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl supports Veronica as she goes to see sheriff Keller and then they plan to go on a date, but that get she interrupted.....

Veronica Lodge to Betty Cooper 

V: BETTY  
V:BETTY IM SO HAPPYYYY AHHHH

B: I'm guessing it went well with Cheryl 

V: well? BETTY IT WENT PERFECT SHE SAID SHE HAD FEELINGS FOR ME AND SAID THIS REALLY HEARTWARMING SPEECH ABOUT HOW MUCH SHE LIKES ME AND WHY AND THEN WE MADE OUT FOR A WHILE AND THEN I TOLD HER I LIKED HER TOO AND IT WAS SO PERFECT BETTY IVE NEVER FELT BETTER 

Cheryl Blossom to Josie McCoy 

C: Josieeeeeeee Josieeeeeee

J: what's up gurl 

C: You will never believe what happened to me

J: you met Justin beiber?

C: no me and Veronica confessed our feeling to eachother and now we are official but secret AND I HAVE NEVER FELT MORE ON TOP OF THE WORLD 

J: Omg Cheryl I'm so happy for you!! Are you two going on a date?

C: thats partly why I texted you where should I take her? I obviously can't take her anywhere in a Riverdale 

J: I heard there's this really cool band playing a concert two towns over 

C: Josie you are a godsend 

Betty Cooper to Cheryl Blossom 

B: jpg.attachment1   
B: you better not hurt my bestfriend she really really likes you 

C: Betty it's ok I have no intention of ever hurting Veronica I really really do like her   
C: and awww she said that :)

B: ok good but Cheryl I'll be keeping an eye on you and yes she said that but don't tell her I told you. 

Josie McCoy to Veronica Lodge 

J: jpg.attachment1   
J: as you can see my girl Cheryl has REALLY fallen for you. So if you hurt her I swear I will rip those Chanel dresses up.

V: aww she really said that :)))) Josie I like her so so much and I would never hurt her so please don't worry about our Cher <3 

Veronica had just finished typing her last text when there was a lively knock at the door. When she opened it Cheryl swooped in  
"Good morning Ronnie" she said handing her a lattè (her favourite) and putting her hand on the back of her neck and kissing her. "So I'm assuming your mom is probably in here somewhere or she will be back any minute so I have to make this quick." Cheryl walked behind her as Veronica closed the door   
"Morning, thanks for the coffee and yah she's in her room"   
"Ok well i was thinking we could go on a first date, if you want to" she turned around suddenly worried Veronica would object. Veronica just took her hand in hers and nodded "phew had me nervous there. So obviously we can't go to pops because EVERY student at our school will be there and I am really sorry about that but I'm the next town over there is a fancy restaurant that I could book reservations for or we could go to a concert, or we could go for dinner and then the concert?" Veronica laughed   
"Cheryl you don't have to take me to some fancy restaurant or anything we could just stay home"   
"Oh Veronica you know me I never go low-key, and I want to treat you, you are my girlfriend" Cheryl smiled nervously   
"Girlfriend, I like the sound of that" Veronica set down her coffee and pulled Cheryl in kissing her softly   
"No I love the sound of that" Cheryl blushed   
"So-"   
"Veronica!" Hermione called from another room   
"I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight I'll call you and text you bye babe" Cheryl whispered pecking her on the lips again and rushing out of the room  
"Bye babe" Veronica was still thinking about the kiss, and how soft Cheryl's when something suddenly crossed her mind, something she had been stewing over all night so she took off after Cheryl shouting   
"I'm going out Mother" as she left.  
"Cheryl" Veronica said running after the redhead who was trotting down the stairs. "Cheryl!" At this she turned around and walked up the stairs again to meet Veronica half way  
"Did you miss me that much" she said smiling into the kiss she had Veronica entranced with   
"Yes and no" Veronica swallowed   
"Ronnie what is it?" Cheryl felt a pang of fear in her stomach   
"I I think I'm ready to go to Sheriff Keller" the words hung in the air for a moment before Cheryl took her hand in hers and kissed her on the cheek   
"I'm so proud of you V, I'll be with you every step of the way" they smiled at eachother and Cheryl began leading Veronica down the steps and out into the car she had waiting for her.   
"Change of plans Geoffrey we're going to the police station"

Veronica and Cheryl stood outside the police station, Veronica stared at the doors as Cheryl linked their arms together, (usually Cheryl would hold her hand and kiss her to make her feel better) but now she just tucked a strand of hair behind Veronica's ear to reassure her.  
"You ready?"   
"No but with you here I think I can handle it" Cheryl squeezed her arm as they made their way into the station, asked for sheriff Keller and then they were in a private room with him.   
"So how can I help you ladies?" He smiled   
"I uh" Veronica swallowed   
"It's ok" Cheryl whispered rubbing soothing circles on the back of Veronica's hand.  
"Archie Andrews , he he tried to rape me" The sheriff raised his eyebrows clearly very shocked. So then Veronica told him the whole story how it started, how she tried to push him off and say no, but he wouldn't, how he hit her and then Cheryl saved her and then how he tried to hurt Cheryl.   
"And this happened at your skii Lodge?" He looked toward Cheryl who was comforting a nearly crying Veronica.  
"Yes"   
"Do you have any cctv?"  
"No what kind of creep has cctv in the bathroom"  
"But Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones and your son are all witnesses." Veronica chimed in   
"And I have pictures of her bruising on my phone, we took them so that when she was ready to talk about what happened we could show you." Cheryl got out her phone and showed the Sheriff the pictures she had secretly taken while Veronica was asleep that night. She knew Veronica would never agree to be photographed so she had to do it secretly or there would be no evidence.   
"Ok. Veronica I'm so sorry that this happened to you. There is enough evidence for Archie to be taken into custody so we will have him arrested and questioned, we can only keep him in 48 hours in which time we will talk to any witnesses get full statements off of both of you and question him and try to get him to confess. Eventually there will be a trial where you will have to stand up in court and testify against him." Veronica sat staring for a moment, this was a lot to take in and she was scared so she just nodded and filled in some forms saying she would come back tomorrow and give her statement and took Cheryl's hand and left. 

Once they had safely arrived back at the Pembrooke (where Hermione Lodge was nowhere to be found) Veronica cracked. She fell to the floor and started crying, Cheryl pulled her onto her lap and hugged her tight kissing her on the head and stroking her hair.   
"I'm so proud of you Veronica"   
"I couldn't have done it without you" Veronica sniffed and they were about to lean in when the apartment door flew open.  
"What is she doing here?" Hermione snarled at Cheryl   
"Mom she" Veronica couldn't say anything before she started crying again  
"Ronnie what's wrong" she pulled her daughter up and into a tight hug   
"Mrs Lodge Veronica has a lot to tell you" Hermione just narrowed her eyes at Cheryl   
"I want her to stay mom she can help me explain" and so they all sat around the dining table, and Veronica and Cheryl told Hermione exactly what they had told Sheriff Keller.  
"Oh Mija I'm so sorry" Hermione got up and pulled her daughter into another tight embrace as she cried   
"I think I'll leave you two to it" Cheryl said grabbing her bag and making her way to the door   
"I'll text you Cheryl" she nodded at Veronica   
"Thank you Cheryl" Hermione said. And it may have just been sincere.

The next 48hr went by like a blurr. Archie was arrested late the day before with caused plenty of chaos in Riverdale. Archie didn't confess and said he was no guilty and his poor gullible father stuck by him the whole way. His mother came into to town and sadly she believed him aswell and seeing as she is a lawyer she is going to represent Archie in the trials. So Kevin, Betty, Jughead, Cheryl and Veronica were then all called (in that order) in to give their statements which apparently wasn't enough to keep Archie in until the trial so he was let out. Cherylcomforted Veronica and stayed with her for a day or two. Cheryl and Veronica had to reschedule their date as Veronica was so upset. So they rescheduled for Wednesday. 1 week before the trial. 

Wednesday 7:30pm 

Cheryl Blossom to Veronica Lodge 

C:I'm outside baby, are you sure you want to go out tonight? 

V: ok I'm on my way <3 and yes why wouldn't I be? 

"Wow" Cheryl's breath was taken away. Veronica looked stunning in her black velvet dress "you look so beautiful" Cheryl walked up to her girlfriend and kissed her, not caring who sees. Veronica bit her lip.   
"You look" she swallowed "like did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" From anyone else this would have been cheesy and cringey, but since it was Veronica, Cheryl blushed furiously.   
Veronica admired Cheryl in her red medium length dress that showed off an amazing amount of cleavage. Cheryl shivered under the attention. And felt something warm inside her chest, that she has only felt a certain few times when she's around Veronica, but this warmth was becoming more and more frequent.

"Because of everything that's going on" Cheryl voiced as Veronica got into the passenger seat (when Cheryl opened the door for her)   
"Cher I'm okay really, I've been looking forward to this for so long!"  
"Ronnie we made this plan yesterday"   
"Yes but I've been looking forward to it so much literally time could not have gone slower." Veronica sighed   
"Yeh I get it I couldn't wait either" Cheryl smiled as she wrapped her arms around Veronica's neck kissing her deeply and Cheryl couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Just as the car took off Veronica's phone rang   
"Betty?" Veronica talked down the phone "what I can't hear you? Betty are you drunk?!" She heard rambling down the phone "what are you talking about?" More rambling   
"Betty! Your wasted where are you?" And Cheryl already knew their date was cancelled. Veronica hung up the phone   
"Cheryl I'm so sorry Betty's drunk and she could be in trouble I have to help her" Veronica looked on the verge of crying   
"Ronnie it's fine I want to help though, where is she?" Cheryl said as she began tapping the GPS.

"Betty?" They found Betty in a messy heap in an alley next to a bar and she stunk of booze.  
"Veronica! Cmon let's go party!" She jumped up trying to get back to the bar but she stumbled and Veronica caught her, putting Betty's arms around her shoulders and pulling her into the backseat of Cheryl's car  
"It's ok Bets we'll get you home" she sat next to Betty and Cheryl got into the drivers seat heading for the Cooper household.   
Cheryl couldn't help constantly checking the rear view mirror, Betty was all over Veronica, she knew they were bestfriends but Betty seemed to think they were something more, holding her hand, kissing her on the cheek. Veronica was doing her best to fight Betty off and she caught Cheryl's eye in the mirror and mouthed 'I'm so sorry' Cheryl smiled back at her and concentrated on the road. When they finally arrived at the Cooper house Veronica was exhausted from fighting Betty off so when she tried to half carry Betty and almost collapse Cheryl caught them both. Cheryl holding Betty up while Veronica regained her strength they managed to get Betty into her house.  
"Let's have a party!!!" Betty shouted as soon as she got in the door  
"Betty low voices okay, how about we go party in your bedroom I'll carry you ok?" Veronica lifted Betty up and carried her bridal style up the stairs, Cheryl noted how strong Veronica is.

Cheryl knew she should wait downstairs but she went upstairs and eavesdropped on the two girls anyway. 

"Betty just put your shirt on" she heard Veronica say   
"Catch me first!" This was Betty  
"Betty please get into your t-shirt" Cheryl loved how caring Veronica is and how she didn't raise her voice or loose her patience when Betty played up. She smiled to herself.  
"Ok I'm going to tuck you in and then me and Cheryl will go okay? I'll text you in the morning?" Cheryl was peeking through the door now, watching the cautiously   
"No no you can't leave me!" Betty sounded genuinely sad "I need to tell you a secret" Veronica tried to talk but Betty put her finger to her lips   
"Veronica I can't stop thinking about our kiss" Cheryl's heart started pounding and so did Veronica's neither of their hearts pounding in a good way.   
"Betty you've had a lot to drink, let's just tuck you in-" but then Betty kissed Veronica. Veronica instantly pulled away pushing Betty off.   
"Go to sleep Betty" was all she said as she walked out of her bedroom slamming the door and almost knocking Cheryl over.  
"Cheryl" she purses her lips "I'm guessing you saw all of that, I was about to come tell you"   
"Let's go we can talk in the car" Cheryl took Veronica's hand and led her out of the Cooper home, away from Betty. 

"I don't like Betty if that's what your thinking" Veronica said finally breaking the silence in the car   
"I wasn't thinking that Veronica. I know you would never do that" Cheryl raised her eyebrows "Betty knows about us why would she do that. And right infront of me?"   
"She was drunk she didnt mean any of it" Veronica rested her hand on Cheryl's arm  
"Are you defending her?" Cheryl slammed down the breaks as they arrived at the Pembrook.  
"No Cheryl. Please stop this don't be mad with me. And it wouldn't matter if she did mean it. I only have eyes for you" Cheryl turned and faced Veronica   
"Really?"   
"How could I not Cheryl" Veronica started touching Cheryl's cheek lightly, like always she was entranced by the redheads beauty   
"Oh Ronnie," Cheryl pulled Veronica's face towards hers and they kissed more passionately than they ever have before and when They pulled apart Veronica was left shaking   
"Your so cute Ronnie"   
"How do you do this to me?" Veronica didn't wait for the reply, she kissed Cheryl again  
"Do you want to come inside?"   
"Veronica I I"   
"Not like that Cheryl. I just want to sleep beside you tonight, if you don't mind. I really really like you Cheryl so I want to take things slow, only when your ready will we go any further than kissing" Cheryl smiled at her Veronica was so kind and considerate. She felt she didn't deserve her. She was the light in her life, She gave her purpose. 

When they had both changed ou of their dresses and into some old hoodies they snuggled up together, holding eachother all night. And Veronica had never felt so safe. Maybe that's why the nightmares didn't come for the first time in years.


	13. The day after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has too much to summarise, read and you’ll see what happens!

Veronica awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing, she rolled over to see if Cheryl was still there but she had obviously left earlier. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and began scrolling through the mass of notifications all from the Betty Cooper. And suddenly it all came flooding back to her, what Betty had said and how she kissed her. This was going to make things very awkward. She did not like Betty in the slightest. She decided to not open the texts right now so she looked through her contacts and dialled a certain redheads number. 

‘Cher?’   
‘Ronnie?’ Veronica smiled at hearing her girlfriends voice   
‘Did I wake you I’m sorry’   
‘No you didn’t wake me, I was just about to text you and see if you were awake. You were asleep when I left but I noticed you didn’t have any nightmares. How did you sleep after I left?’   
‘I slept like a baby and it’s all thanks to you’   
‘What do you mean?’ Cheryl asked   
‘Ever since I’ve been with you, I’ve felt safe. You keep the nightmares away.’ Veronica smiled down the phone. Cheryl swooned   
‘Aw baby, I’m so glad I have helped at all’   
They both sighed down the phone happily when Veronica heard her mother calling her name.  
‘Crap I gotta go my mom wants me’  
‘Ok’ Cheryl whispered sadly  
‘I’ll text you when I’m back bye babe’   
‘Bye’ Cheryl hung up smiling down the phone. 

Veronica slowly got out of bed,  
“What is it mother”   
“You have a visitor!” Hermione yelled and Veronica heard footsteps coming towards her bedroom and suddenly the door opened slowly a shy cooper girl peeking through.  
“Can I come in?” She asked smiling sheepishly. Veronica nodded narrowing her eyes Betty immediately walked in and closed the door behind her.  
“V I’m so sorry I didn’t mean what I said I was wasted and me and Jughead has just broken up and my head was all over the place and I didn’t mean it at all I was just so upset please forgive me” Tears began to roll down Betty’s face and Veronica cracked.   
“It’s ok B aslong as it was the toxic amount you inhaled last night and none of it was true and your sorry then it’s ok. Now what’s this about you and Jughead?” Veronica half smiled at Betty and she ran and hugged her causing Veronica to tense up   
“I’m sorry too soon” Betty smiled meekly “can we go to pops and talk? I really need my bestfriend”   
“Sure just let me get dressed and we’ll go” Veronica really didn’t want to go to pops and she did not trust Betty at all but she didn’t want to fight with anyone and she decided to give her a second chance. 

Half an hour later B and V were sat in a booth at pops sipping milkshakes and discussing Betty’s current relationship status.   
“So he really kissed this girl from the south side?” Veronica raised her eyebrows  
“Yes. And he didn’t even tell me straight away that must mean it meant something to him” Veronica sucked some more milkshake and thought about this.   
“Maybe he was just worried that you would react like this and be jealous, I’m not saying you are. But maybe he really is sincere and it really meant nothing” Veronica was determined to get Betty back with Jughead and just as Betty was about to reply the door to pops opened and she saw fiery red hair swoop in and her heart began beating out of her chest, Cheryl looked so stunning. She instantly wanted to run up and kiss her. Cheryl looked over at the two and smiled at Veronica lovingly and then she saw who she was with. She’s not Veronica a questioning look and Veronica grabbed her phone and texted her. 

Veronica to Cheryl 

V: I’m sorry I’ll explain why later just please don’t be mad? 

C: I’m not mad at you I’m mad at her! Please leave her and come with me, please <3 

V: I could never resist you <3 

“Oh Cheryl’s here I’ve gotta go I’ll text you later and we can talk some more, go talk to Jughead!” Veronica said as she got up, but down money for the bill and linked arms with Cheryl, walking out of pops and into the red heads car. 

Cheryl was so glad she had put the hood up, because as soon as Veronica had gotten into the car (after holding the door open for Cheryl) she attached their mouths together and kissed her, trying to put all her emotions into the kiss, and Veronica reciprocated the kiss pulling her closer and kissing her passionately.   
“Missed me that much huh?” Veronica smirked wiping her mouth to fix her lipstick   
“Are you mad? Of course I did!” Cheryl almost yelled at Veronica who laughed and pecked her on the lips  
“I missed you too Cher” they smiled st eachother looking deeply into each others eyes for a while before Cheryl broke the silence  
“So um, Betty?” She looked Veronica right in the eyes   
“Oh right, well she apologised but I didn’t believe her, I just didn’t want to fight her because when I moved here I turned over a new leaf, and she said she had problems with Jughead again so I was trying to get those two back together just in case she wasn’t lying about what she said last night” Cheryl though about this for a moment and then smiled.  
“Okay. Veronica?”   
“Yes cher?”   
“How are you? With everything that’s going on and Archie still walking the streets?” Cheryl changed the subject   
“I’m... ok” Cheryl could tell she was lying, just by the way she looked down when she said it.   
“Veronica no your not, please talk to me” Veronica was about to reply when her phone started ringing   
“Mom?” She said, and Cheryl heard yelling down the phone   
“Okay okay I’ll come home right now calm down” More yelling and then Veronica hung up,   
“I have to go Cheryl my mom is really angry I don’t want to keep her waiting” Veronica kissed Cheryl quickly and before Cheryl could say anything Veronica was gone. Cheryl hit hear head on the back of the seat and promised herself she would go over later to make sure Veronica was okay. 

Veronica had raced home when she heard how angry her mother was, and she could tell she was drunk, she could almost smell the alcohol through the phone. She took a deep breath and then entered her apartment.   
“Mom I’m here what did you want?” She heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen and she ran in seeing a smashed bottle on the floor, her mother nowhere in sight, she rushed to the floor trying to clean it up but she cut her hand and just as she was about to go the the sink, she felt a rough push on her back and she fell head first into the glass.   
“There you are! I’ve ben lookin for yu evrwher you litl rat!” Veronica felt immediate pain in her head and side of her face and she felt blood sliding down her head.  
“Mom please just calm down” she almost whispered but Hermione grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up, slapping her once, Veronica yelped in pain.  
“Don’t tel me to carm downnnn yu litl bitch!” Veronica felt a tear roll down her cut and aching face. And the she felt another blow to the side of her jaw, this one hurt a hell of a lot more than the first and she fell to the floor crying out in pain.   
“Wot av I tol yu abou cryin it is weak! If yor fasther could se how week yuve becom! I’m goin outtt” Hermione slurred our and took off out of the apartment. 

Veronica lay on the floor bleeding and holding her jaw crying softly. Until she heard the front door open, she braced her self for her mother to come back in, but instead she hear the voice of an angel  
“Veronica! Are you here? I’ve knocked so many times are you ok?” Cheryl had concern in her voice as she searched for her girlfriend.   
“In here!” Veronica called out in a hoarse voice from crying. Cheryl flew in through the kitchen door and gasped from shock as she saw the sight that lay ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been such a long while since I’ve updated! But from now on I fully intent to update more often!


	14. Not an update~but an update

Hey so I have not touched this in so long omd :( but I will be updating soon maybe, let me kno in the comments if that’s what you want :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is rough I don't really know what I'm doing or if I should carry on. Thoughts? It was also short and something I just made up as I went along comment your ideas or if you want more chapters? xx


End file.
